A Death Note Treasury
by Brndl
Summary: A vault of memories; happy moments, sad moments, or just silly moments, short stories that are so special, they just had to be written down. -random characters, mostly Matt and Mello, some Light and L. Rated T just to be safe.-
1. Lollipop

**A/N: Hey guys, just updating to tell you I'M STILL ALIVE! I had this idea a few days ago, and couldn't keep it to myself. I hope you all enjoy!  
Deds to Panda :) You know who you are. :3 **

* * *

Light sighed, resting his head in his palms, staring at the laptop screen in boredom. Being tied to L wasn't the first thing he'd yell out if someone asked him: "What do you do for fun?" Everytime L typed a letter, the chain rattled. The chain could only rattle so much before it drove you insane. Oh, but Light was _beyond_ insane, and nothing, and I mean _nothing_, could make him more annoyed then he was at that moment!

"...Lollipop, lollipop, oh, lolli lolli lolli, lollipop, lollipop, oh, lolli lolli lolli, lollipop." L sang, before making a popping noise.

"You would." Light snarled, before shaking his head and getting back to his work.


	2. Halloween

**A/N: Yeah, a Halloween fic. I forgot to write one on the actual day! Don't hurt me. xD  
Sorry for the swearing, I thought that it would fit.. Enjoy! xDD **

* * *

Matt groaned when he woke up the morning of that day.

That day...

_THAT _day.

Yeah, you guessed it.

Hallofuckingween.

Matt sighed when he saw that the sheets were thrown across the right side of the bed, where Mello had been sleeping. That only meant one thing...

"...Fuck." Matt cursed as he heard the front door to their shared apartment open.

"Matt... I found the perfect costume!" Mello yelled from the doorway.

"Yeah, yeah. What is it?" Matt yawned, rolling out of bed, He was only in sweat pants, and when he saw Mello he wished he was in something that wouldn't expose "him" so much. His eyes widened when he saw what Mello was wearing, and he felt his face get red. "...A... A... What are you exactly?"

"You're an ass. I'm a fucking cat!" Mello hissed, rolling his eyes. He was wearing tight (tighter then usual, mind you.) leather pants, a black corset, and knee high boots which were, in fact, leather. The look was completed with two black cat ears and a long black tail.

Matt smiled, and then winked at him. "Good choice."

Mello smirked widely. "Oh yes, and I found the BEST one for you too, Matty!" He turned around, and pulled the costume out of the bag.

If Matt was turned on before, he sure as hell wasn't now. "...You're fucking kidding me." He growled, leaning against the bedroom doorframe.

"No, I am not, 'fucking kidding you'. It's cute!" He motioned to the package, which had a picture of a large furry suit, with ears and a tail.

"I'm not dressing up in a fucking dog suit!" Matt snarled, pointing at the furry abomination. Later, Mello had persuaded him to dress in the dog suit.

How, you ask?

He has his ways.

Very, cruel, twisted, yet sexy ways. 


	3. The Wind

**A/N: Woo new chapter! :) Had this one on my mind for a few days. Kinda sappy, but whatever. w Enjoy~**  


* * *

13 year old Matt and Mello were grazing in the long green grass that the late spring provided them, underneath a big willow tree. Their big willow tree, in Matt's opinion. No one could take that one landmark away from them. It was their get away when they lived at Wammy's.

Anyways, back to the storyline. They were basking in the sunlight, when a large gust of wind blew. Mello chuckled at Matt's surprised expression, and stood up, throwing his arms out.

"I love the wind, don't you?" He smiled, looking down at where Matt was sitting. He wasn't there anymore, however. Instead, he was standing and throwing punches at the air.

"No, I HATE IT!" He growled, glaring over at Mello.

"Why? I think it's great."

"Well, I guess you could say I'm jealous." Matt murmured.

"...You're... Jealous, of the wind?" Mello asked, scratching his head in confusion.

"Yes.. Because it can get anywhere on your body whenever it wants."


	4. Hide Yo Kids, Hide Yo Wife

**A/N: Oh Lord, when I thought of this, a light bulb went off in my head. HOW COME I NEVER THOUGHT OF THIS BEFORE? Well, here it is!  
Deds to my best friends Elisha and Charlotte. Also deds to my cousin Panda. :) Hope you like it!**

* * *

Mello just wanted some sleep, after a long day of work. Killing people, black mailing people... Jeez, a hard life it was. '_If one thing goes wrong tonight,' _He thought, walking into the shared apartment, '_I will slap a bitch. Preferably Matt.' _A smirk rolled across his lips, and he chuckled at the thought.

He sighed when he got into the bedroom, and started to take off his leather. Wearing leather is tough, too, especially on an extremely hot day, or a freezing cold one. His thoughts wandered for a minute, as he went into the bathroom with a fluffy towel for a shower.

When he finished his shower, and walked out of the bathroom in a bath robe, he flopped onto the bed, with yet another sigh. He really needed an hour or two of his day for relaxation.

_That would be niiiiccee... _His thoughts echoed in his head as he slowly shut his eyes-

Just at that moment, the window creaked open loudly.

"HE'S CLIMBIN' IN YOUR WINDOWS, HE SNATCHIN' YO PEOPLE UP! TRY TO RAPE 'EM SO Y'ALL NEED TO HIDE YO KIDS, HIDE YO WIFE, HIDE YO KIDS, HIDE YO WIFE! AND HIDE YO HUSBAND CUZ HE'S RAPIN' ERRYBODY OUT HERE! YOU DON'T HAVE TO COME, AND CONFESS. WE'RE LOOKIN' FOR YOU, WE GONNA FIIND YOU, WE GONNA FIND YOU, SO YOU CAN RUN AND TELL THAT, RUN AND TELL THAT, RUN AND TELL THAT, HOMEBOY, HOME HOME HOME BOY!..." After Matt's loud entrance, he fell through the window and onto the floor with a crash.

Mello looked up, expressionless. "...What the FUCK was that?"

"I was-" He cut off to take a deep breath, and for several pants. "being, Antione Dodson. You know, from that news cast?" When Mello shook his head, 'no', Matt sighed. "From the song? THE BED INTRUDER SONG?" Mello just shook his head again. Matt face palmed and stood up.

Mello looked at his outfit. A black tank top, and the baggiest jeans he had ever seen in his life. He was also wearing an afro with a red bandana tied around it.

"Let me get this straight," He started, looking Matt in the eye. Matt nodded, and put his hands in his pockets. "You climbed up seven floors to yell at me?" He stated simply.

"I thought you'd like it!..."

"How many people did you disturb in this process, Matt?" Mello asked, lying back down on the bed.

"...A... couple neighbours."

"Like who?"

"...the old couple beside us..." Mello glared at Matt. "Don't give me that look! Their window looks identical to ours!"

"Matt... ALL THE WINDOWS IN THIS BUILDING LOOK THE FUCKING SAME!"


End file.
